secreto de amor
by cindy williams black
Summary: alguna vez se han preguntado porqué a Bowser le gusta raptar a la princesa? ¡todo está detrás de un secreto de amor! ¡lean y dejen rebiews!
1. la verdad

Hola! Yo con otro fic, pero este es de Mario Bros! ¡Entren, lean, y si quieren, dejen rebiews!

CWB productions les presenta,

Secreto de Amor.

1.- siempre lo mismo.

Peach P.O.V.

mmm... otra vez la misma rutina, me levanto y veo a Toadete que siempre me conzuela por este destino: siempre secuestrada por un monstruo que ambicia ser el rey de Moshroom Kindom, y Mario siempre va a rescatarme. Siempre lo mismo, la mayoría de las veces es igual. O si no, estoy con mi hermana Daisy, pero no entiendo porqué siempre tiene que ser igual. Quiero una rutina mas movida, ya no quiero ser siempre la damicela en peligro.

Y aquí estoy, en mi alcoba, mirando hacia las estrellas por la ventana. Cuando de pronto, una nave llega, aterriza en mi cuarto, y como casi todo el tiempo, los hijos de Bowser me llevan adentro.

¡hola princesa! ¡un gusto verte de nuevo! me dijo Bowser, mostrando una asquerosa sonrisa la cual odiaba.

—Hola. respondí sin ganas. La verdad, cuando Bowser me secuestraba no era tan malo, él era amable y sus hijos eran muy lindos conmigo.

ya llegando al castillo, me hicieron instalarme en una alcoba hermosa, más hermosa que otras veces. Me recosté, y esperé el llamado de Bowser. "¿para qué me querrá?" pensé.

—De acuerdo, ha llegado el momento de decirte algo importante. Me dijo

—¿Qué? ¿que estoy aquí para ser la carnada de Mario para que intente venir a rescatarme y derrotarlo? pero por lo tanto el siempre te vence. le dije enojada.

—No, quiero confesarte el motivo del porqué te secuestro a cada momento que tengo oportunidad. Me sorprendí, si no era por lo de mario entonces tenía qué saberlo.

—¿aah sí? ¿y cuál es ese motivo? dije.

—el motivo es por que... te amo...

¡me quedó corto! denme sus opiniones! no sé de qué pueda tratar el siguiente capítulo! necesito rebiews!


	2. una extraña pero linda familia

Hola! al fin he podido actualizar! es que tuve un leve corto de inspiración, pero he vuelto con nuevo capítulo! ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Disclaimber: todos los personajes pertenecen a nintendo.

CDW productions presenta,

Secreto de amor.

capítulo 2:  
Una extraña pero feliz familia.

Peach P.O.V.

¡Pumm...! ¿Bowser? ¿dijo que me amaba? ¿Pero qué le pasa por la cabeza a ese dragón sin cerebro? O bueno, dragón, koopa, o no tengo idea de lo que sea! lo que si tengo bien en claro, es que está loco, y que quiso acabar con la única persona a la que amo:

Mario...

Mario...

Mario...

Pensando en Mario otra vez, los buenos momentos con Mario, los regalos de Mario, los paseos con Mario, las flores que cortaba para mí, las cenas con Mario...

—¿En qué piensas princesa?- Me dijo el asquerozo de Bowser.  
—En nada que te importe- Respondí fríamente.  
—¿Pero porqué tanta dureza, oh, linda Peach?- Definitivamente ese koopa está loco, y otra cosa me quedó bien en claro: esas palabras sonaban mejor salidas de boca de Mario.

—Mira Bowser, la verdad es que no me convences...- Dije.

—Tus deseos serán concedidos, menos el de dejarte en libertad- Dijo Bowser. Rayos, es demaciado listo.

—Pues no me voy a quedar todo el tiempo en esta torre, al menos déjame salir en libertad por el castillo, la verdad es que nunca lo he visto por que tus ayudantes me traen con los ojos cerrados- Dije enfureciéndome.

Entonces Bowser abrió la puerta de la torre, y salí a recorrer el inmenso castillo, que la verdad me dejó sorprendida.

De repente, pum! una pelota me golpeó.

—¡Holaaa! ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?- 2 de los Koopalinks, Iggy y Lemy, jugaban con una pelota, y me invitaron a jugar... Cuando les comenté que recorría el castillo, ellos decidieron guiarme, la verdad son chicos geniales y amables, no como los había conocido antes en las veces que Mario había ido a rescatarme.

—¿Y ahora qué experimentos haces?- Dijeron Iggy y Lemy al ver a otro de los koopalinks tocando el piano y escribiendo en unos pergaminos.

—Componiendo una canción para papá y la princesa Peach, ooh por dios, ¡Pero si aquí está mamá Peach! ¡Mucho gusto! ¿Te quedarás aquí para siempre?- Dijo el koopalink que según había escuchado, su nombre era Ludwig.

—MMM... Supongo que no, tengo que ir con Mario al reino champiñón y...- Me detuve al ver las caritas de decepción de los adorables koopanlinks, no sabía que ellos fueran tan lindos... y el haber escuchado a Ludwig llamarme mamá Peach, me hizo sentir algo alagada y la verdad es que me sorprendí, ¿Qué les habrá dicho Bowser?

—Pues bien por mi que ella no estará aquí- Dijo quien yo creía que era Wendy...

—¿pero porqué no quieres que se quede? Es linda y nos quiere, ¿verdad Peach?- Dijo Iggy.

—Ya comienzo a quererlos, han sido tan buenos conmigo... y se los agradezco mucho- Dije.

—¡Es que papá la quiere mas que a mi!- Respondió Wendy, y todos comenzamos a reír.

—¡Bieeen! ¡Otra persona más para molestar!- Otro koopalink llegó junto con todos los demás.

—Roy, es Peach! ¡Recuerda que papá dijo que la tratáramos bien ante todo!- Dijo Iggy.

—No te le acerques... es un odioso...- Dijo Wendy, refiriéndose a que no me acercara a Roy.

—cállate Wendy- Dijo Roy, y le tiró el moño que llevaba en la cabeza.

—¡hey! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Quiero mi moño! ¡Roooooooooyyyy vueelveee aquíii eeen esteee mooooomeeentooooo!- Dijo Wendy, y los 2 salieron corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando regados por todos lados los pergaminos con las composiciones de Ludwig.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude?- Pregunté amablemente a Ludwig.

—No, listo, ya terminé de recoger todo lo que hicieron mis hermanos. Es igual todos los días- Dijo Ludwig.

—Hola princesa Peach! ¡Nuestros hermanos nos dijeron que ya estabas aquí!- Dijeron 2 koopalinks, quien Ludwig dijo que eran Morton y Larry. Morton era fornido, tenía físico pero... Larry era adorable y desde un instante comencé a llevarme bien con él.

—¿y son todos ustedes los hermanos?- Pregunté

—No, falta alguien, y está jugando con Lemy e Iggy a los videojuegos, es Bowser JR.- Dijo Larry.

—Es igual a papá y por eso su concentido, igual que tu y Wendy- Dijo Morton sacándole la lengua a Larry.

Todos subimos a la sala de videojuegos para jugar con todos los demás, nunca me había divertido tanto, quizá por que nunca podía divertirme así con Mario. Se veía que todos se llevaban muy bien, a ecepción de Roy y Bowser JR, que hasta parecía que se ponían de acuerdo para fastidiar a la pobre Wendy. Pronto Bowser subió a la estancia, y se unió a las risas con nosotros, supongo que complacido de que me llevara bien con sus hijos. Trajeron una pizza deliciosa, y me sorprendí al ver que eran una linda familia, no eran tan malos como lo pencé. Todos eran geniales, y nos hicimos amigos muy pronto.

Fin del capítulo.

¿qué les pareció? ¿estuvo bien? ¿estuvo mal? qué me faltó? si dejan 3 reviews actualizaré e intentaré subir mas pronto!

Espero que les haya gustado!

Nos leemos!


	3. una ayuda inesperada

¡tanto tiempo sin actualizar! Bueno, nunca dejaré una historia inconclusa. Quiero dar las gracias a la gente que me ha dejado review y alertas, me hacen muy feliz en serio!

Sin mas bla bla bla,

CWB productions presenta,

Secreto de amor.

3.- Una ayuda inesperada.

Mario POV:

Iba en camino al castillo de Peach, habíamos acordado vernos Daisy, Luigi, Peach y yo, y salir de día de campo. Me sorprendió ver como una de las naves de Bowser, destruía los Toads a su paso, mientras un cometa con forma de Koopa se encargaba de volar hacia lo mas alto. Demonios, ¡la raptaron de nuevo!

—¿Vieron como la ha raptado en nuestras narices? ¡Hijo de la reverenda….!-

—Tranquila Daisy! Iremos a buscarla, a menos que ese hijo de su madre haya hecho algo… demonios que nos puede dejar en paz de una ves? Hijo de su….!-

—Daisy, Mario, ¡dejen de decir palabrotas! ¿porqué no mejor salimos de aquí, dejamos de hacer corajes, y vamos a buscar a Peach a donde quiera que se la haya llevado Bowser?- Dijo Luigi, quien estaba más calmado.

—Discúlpame hermano, es que este maldito, n nos deja en paz pero, intentaremos calmarnos, ¿verdad Daisy?- Dijo Mario más calmado, pero seguía con el seño fruncido

—Claro Mario, amor, debemos ir a buscar a mi amiga, así que apúrense los 2!- Gritó Daisy, mientras nos tirábamos por un portal hacia el espacio que había en el castillo de Peach.

Peach Pov:

Estaba conmovida por la actitud de los Koopalinks conmigo, ecepto Wendy que se comportó arrogantemente, y me fui a mi cuarto. De pronto, vi una estrellita tocar mi ventana, y decidí dejarla pasar. Intentaba hablarme, pero no sabía que me estaba diciendo, hasta que pude descifrar su mensaje:

"Mario te busca, pero necesitará ayuda. La princesa Rosalina, le irá ayudar. Soy un destello mensajero de su parte"

¿La princesa Rosalina? ¿Quién era la princesa Rosalina? Ella no lo sabía, pero sabía que tenía el presentimiento de que se llevarían bien. Estaba aliviada, ¿Cómo podría ser que alguien que ni si quiera la conocía se quisiera preocupar por ella?

Mario Pov:

Buscando en el maldito espacio, no encontrábamos el castillo de Bowser, ¡demonios! Lo había hecho invisible o lo había cambiado de lugar, no podía ser que no lo pudiera encontrar, esta vez si que fue inteligente.

De pronto, vimos una nave, con muchas estrellas y con una chica muy parecida a peach, solo que ella tenía sus ojos turqueza, llevaba un vestido celeste con bordes blancos, una joya dorada de soporte con forma de estrella, sus zapatos eran gris oscuro, tenía una bara plateada con una estrella dorada en la punta, su corona era hecha de plata, tenía una joya roja al frente y 2 verdes azuladas a los lados, su cara era muy parecida a la de mi peach, solo que con lavios mas claros, y pendientes con la forma de una estrella y con 4 puntas doradas. Por un momento creí que era mi Peach, pero me desilucioné al ver que no era así.

—¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Daisy, y ella sonrió

—Princesa Rosalina, he venido por que deseo ayudarles a encontrar a mi hermana-

—¿tu… qué? ¿Peach es tu hermana?- Dije impresionado, ahora veía de donde tanto parecido.

—Somos gemelas, solo que fuimos separadas, y ahora cada quien es diferente. Por eso hay cosas en las que no me parezco a ella. Yo se donde está el castillo de Bowser-

¡capítulo terminado! ¿Qué les pareció? Qué les parece la idea de que Rosalina les ayude a encontrar a Peach? ¡son hermanas! O.o. Eso ni yo me lo esperaba xDDD.

Bueno, espero al menos comentarios y alertas,

¡adióooos^^^!

Cindy x3


End file.
